Power Rangers Enduro
by EDDMSPY
Summary: Earth; the planet is known for entity but is also known as the greatest prize of the universe, as a result of no one being able to conquer the green planet. Now 4 new villains have accepted the challenge and are now competing on the verge to capture the earth for their own. The protection of the world now falls to 5 heroes, and only together can they defend our planet from the risi
1. Chapter 1

Red Ranger

Xochitl Vera (So-Chi)

Age 22

Zord: Cheetah Dual Sport Bike

Weapons: Cycle Handle Morpher. Handsaw Sword. Motor blaster.

Appearance: Long brown hair, brown eyes. Hispanic wearing a black leather jacket and blue jeans.

7 years experience in the off-roading world she can really rev up an engine as she is cunning and keen. However she a knack for getting offended by any means. Especially when it comes to the safety of her best friend Alaida (The Pink Enduro Ranger.) She loves music and usually enjoys time alone while she enchants the lyrics singing through her headphones. When it comes to battle she is the first to move forever and the always the last to finish the job.

Blue Ranger

Dennis Clay

Age: 25

Appearance: Short brown hair, blue eyes, light skin.

Zord: Falcon Chopper bike

Weapons: Cycle Handle Morpher. Handsaw Sword. Motor blaster.

Born in the homelands of the country side Dennis is to be crazy about. He is racy but meek. However talk about a hard worker which Dennis is and he is very passionate about his miniature vehicles that he has collected throughout the years with his grandparents. He enjoys photography and the great natures of the outdoors.

Green Ranger

Caleb Blanco

Age: 23

Appearance: Dark tan skin, long dark brown dreads, green tank top.

Zord: Bearded Dragon Quad

Weapons: Cycle Handle Morpher. Handsaw Sword. Motor blaster.

Just starting his second year in college, Caleb is dedicated and loyal. He is out spoken and is very good with his hands. A mechanic at heart, he inherited his grease monkey easy for from his uncle- which he lives with along with his younger brother.

Yellow Ranger

Dylan Chou

Age: 21

Appearance: Short black hair, yellow sweater.

Zord: Pronghorn Antelope Cruiser Bike.

Weapons: Cycle Handle Morpher. Handsaw Sword. Motor blaster.

Vague and shy, Dylan is a culinary chef as he focus on his dream to become the greatest cuisiner. When side by side to the other rangers his knowledge of motorcycles is subjacent.

Pink Ranger

Alaida Chaidez

Age: 19

Appearance: Blonde big long hair, brown eyes and any clothes that looks good.

Zord: Sail Fish touring bike

Weapons: Cycle Handle Morpher. Handsaw Sword. Motor blaster.

Talk about comedian, Alaida jokes are the talk of the town. Whenever her friends are down she could always rouse them up with a bit of a gag. She could be funny, but she also very intelligent compared to the other rangers.


	2. REV UP!

The ability to obtain the cosmos was always just a game. Especially to 4 Titans gangs which roamed the stars of the Galaxy, each had their own territory but none could ever win the battles to conquer the earth.

The earth was Cracker Jack to the 4 Titan gangs and they all wanted to claim it for their own. It was a race against time and a race to crown the champion and who would succeed in taking over the earth.

However who should have thought there was gang on earth ready to take on any intruders that wish to take over their territory.

The city of Crown Point is the center point of Nebraska. 29 men on motorcycles pulled up atop of grassy hill as they gather to the side leaving 9 men the space along the road. The 9 men had rev up their engines as they lined up next to each other.

A race was about to start but the men were down one rider, the men whom watched on the sidelines scanned their eyes to one another in search for another contender. No one attempted to race again the 9 men because of their skill and ruthlessness on the racetrack. The race was to start at the top of down pour hill and will end at pipeline and thatcher road which was 35 miles.

"Anyone else wants in?" The starter asks as he raises his flag.

"Just get it started already, no body is ever going to defeat me. 4,500 dollars is all mine." a broad shoulder man with a blue Mohawk arrogantly twisted the handle to his motorcycle.

"Sign me up!"

The men all gasped as they made an opening to a female about 5 feet 9 inches tall. She wore a black leather jacket, which was fairly new and a red tank top. Her brown hair was wavy as it glowed from her brown eyes. She rode along in a Suzuki Hayabusa style bike. The bikes pattern was imprinted as a cheetah as its front lights looked like eyes. She shook her head as her hair flew from side to side, placing her helmet over her head.

"Hold on there little Missy, this here is a man's challenge and I don't want someone as delicate as yourself to be injured." The starter smirked as the other men stared with amazement.

"No worries, by time I finish, I'll have those MEN," She gestured her index and middle finger up and down, "screaming like little girls."

"Who do you even think you are? How about you get back in the kitchen, this is no place for housemaid as yourself." The blue mo hawk man laugh with the others who chuckled along.

"The kitchen? Best place to be, it's got food and drinks and oh knives which I could bust your tires with. Getting you to work, which is were you should be."

Ouch! That was a cold one. The mo hawk man's cheeks turned red as he huff from anger.

"Very well then, do you have the registration deposit?" The starter smirked.

"Done," the girl says tossing money to a portly man who was standing on the side line-in the amount of 500 dollars placing the award to 5000.

"Okay, happy riding," The starter then order the other riders to move to the side in order for the girl can fit in. The riders waited for the starter to raised the flag.

"Hey Alaida, I'm in." The girl spoke softly through her Bluetooth mic on her left ear.

"Are you sure about this Xochitl? I'm looking at the map and the terrain looks pretty bumpy," a second female voice replies.

"Relax and if you ask me, this is nothing compared to the terrors we've faced." The female racer: Xochitl Vera says as she lines up with the other male racers.

"Hey there sweetness, why don't you just drop out now. I don't know about you, but these guys like to race dirty." Stated a male with buck teeth whom was in line just next to her. "Beside, this course is pretty dangerous, it takes a big man to even set foot on it."

Xochitl showed no expression on her face as she spoke through her Bluetooth, "Alaida I'm going to have to call you back, I need to put some pigs in their place." She then turned off her Bluetooth.

"Was that your mommy?" The Mohawk biker laughed.

"Does the princess have a fashion crisis?" A bulky built biker giggled.

"We'll see who's laughing when I leave her with a trophy." Xochitl shot back.

"Big talk coming from a little girl." The Mohawk biker replied. Xochitl looked away as she rev up her biker and rolled her eyes.

"Aww, did we hurt your feelings." said the Mohawk rider.

"No, Its just that every time I look at your face, I loose a few brain cells." Xochitl smile was wide as she looked to the Mohawk biker.

"You little B-"

"Racers are you ready!?" An announcer exclaimed with a microphone in his hand. The bikers were now in a stable mode as their bikes engines continued to rev.

"You're going down." The Mohawk biker told Xochitl before they were to start the race.

"Ready!" The announcer shouts, "SET!"

"You're dead meat," Mohawk biker said, flipping down his visor of his helmet as the rest of the racer did. Xochitl followed as she pushed her visor down on her helmet.

"Let's hope Caleb's design is as good as he says." Xochitl inhaled deeply as she placed her right foot on the foot peg.

"Go!" The announcer says as the racers rode off.

Meanwhile in an auto garage far off the hills of down pour, a dark tone fellow with dark brown dreads was laying just beneath an old school mustang as the oil dripped onto his nice clean green tank top. Standing next to the vehicle was a male with a plaid blue shirt and brown hair, as he watch the other fellow under the car.

"I don't know what you've been doing, but I think I got it in working condition." The dark tone male giggled as he clang under the car.

"What was wrong with it?" The plaid shirt male questioned as he broke open a bag of chips.

"Well other than a poor engine, worn out brakes, flat tires, and a dead battery, nothing much." The dark tone male rolled from underneath the car and widen his eyes when he noticed the bag of chips in the other male's hands.

"You said you got it working, so what does that mean?"

"It's means," The dark tone male snatch the bag from the plaid shirt male's hands as he dropped the chips in his mouth since his hands were mucky, "I replaced your breaks, fixed your engine, inflated your tires and charged your battery, all before lunch might I add, you're welcome." The dark tone mechanic said as he untied a green bandanna from his head, letting his mop of dreadlocks fall down to his shoulders.

"You're the best Caleb," The plaid shirt male smiled but squinted his eyes as he watched Caleb: the mechanic drench his self with the chips into his mouth.

"No problem Dennis, you're always working hard its the least I can do." Caleb said with a mouth full of chips.

"Hungry?" Dennis chuckled.

"Of course!"

"If you're really that hungry, Dylan just text me and said he's trying a new recipe and he should be done in a few minutes." Dennis smirked as he snatch the chips from Caleb's hands. Holy Camoly, the 50 0z bag was finished and Caleb didn't leave him any.

"Well what are we still doing here?" Caleb swallowed as he got his feet whipping the chips' oil on his shirt.

Boiling water splatter around the pot as the pasta inside began to cook. Sweat poured over the chef's face as he rolled up his sleeves off his yellow sweater. The smell was outstanding as he opened a pack of sausage and began to slice them into a pan.

With his pasta and meat cooking the chef; Dylan, moved on to a a pair of tomatoes, garlic, oregano and other edible materials as ingredients to create his special marinara sauce.

As the ingredients were mixed together, he placed a second pan on the stove as he poured the sauce into the pan to heat it up. His pasta was fully cooked, he strained the noodles and poured them into a glass dish. He added the sausage which was nice and brown, and drowned everything in spaghetti sauce and mozzerella cheese.

"They are going to love this," Dylan said to himself-popping his meal into the oven.

While Dylan was washing the dishes a deep chill filled the kitchen, the temperature dropped to the point of freezing, even though it was predicted to be 90 degrees today. The aspiring chef looked out the window to see a giant manta rays glide through the air. In the skies was a female creature wearing sea green armor and a golden trident in her hand, kneeling at her sides were twin creatures dressed in similar armor.

Everywhere the Titan flew, ice followed.

"That's not good," Dylan said shutting the oven off and rushing out the door.

Xochitl's hammered her engine, zooming down between buildings and parks. She rode her bike up a hill and popped a wheelie, amazing the crowd whom she passed by. Upon her ride she looked to the sky, as she recognized two types of charriots bumping each other.

One was gold with brown and red flame patterns down its wheel-being pulled by two fiery horses, the other was storm gray, which was pulled by a cackling steeds. The rider of the flame charriot wore golden amor resembling a reptile and was crossing blades with the rider of the gray charriot who was wearing silver armor, both were headed down town.

Xochitl pulled on her breaks as her bike slid to the side, stopping her. The other bikers laughed and cheered as they passed her up, mocking her. She kept a cold glare as she turned the Bluetooth on her ear, "Alaida, do you see what I see?"

"If you mean the waterfall I'm creating, then I think so." Alaida responded.

She must be in the bathroom. Xochitl smirked, "wow Alaida."

"Wait wait," Alaida hoped to the front window as she lifted her pants onto her hips. What she saw was the super natural Titans clashing in the skies above. She clicked the Bluetooth button to responded to Xochitl, "Oh you mean them, I see them now. I'm hungry."

"Time to go to work." Xochitl said pulling off to the main road.

Dennis and Caleb cruised down the road in their blue and green Suzuki bikes.

"Oh I can't wait until we get to Dylan's house, I'm starving." The mechanic smiled with his mouth salivating at the thought of the delicious food. It was not until Caleb opened his eyes and almost collided with Dennis.

"Slow down! Watch your speed! Stay in your lane!" Dennis shouted with his hand clinched tightly around the handle.

"Relax you sound just like my Uncle, I got this." Caleb said as he came to a stop. The ground began to shake as the two saw a mound of dirt move across the surface towards the heart of the city. Dennis and Caleb look to each other and then to the abnormal activity.

"Follow it." Dennis demanded. Caleb was as sad as baby who belly was as empty as its bottle, but he knew he must comply wether he liked it or not.

"I know." Caleb said saddened.

The medieval flame charriot and wind charriot had finally landed on the earth's turf as they continue their battle.

"This planet belongs to King Apollon!" The reptilian charioteer shouted with a swing of his sword, the sliver warrior blocked the attacked as it shouted,"No! The Empress has already claimed it!"

The manta's rays appeared in the sky and the woman in the sea green Armor leapt off her private ship with her two minions behind her.

"You two are tresspassing in my territory, leave now or face my wrath!" The Aquatic queen declared.

"This land was already Claimed by King Apollon!" The fiery warrior yelled as he kicked the silver warrior out of his way. The silver warrior rolled up to his side as he stated,"Wrong! Empress Skyra is the future ruler of this planet."

The ground erupted, the humans and Titans stumbled to keep their balance when a Titan emerge from the depths of the earth.

"Actually this planet belongs to me." The Titan was a golem type creature, in his hands were two stone axes,"If you refuse to leave you'll need to answer to me!" the golem gripped one of his axes.

"And who might you be?" the Aquarian queen asked.

"I am General Quake, and this is my planet!" The golem Titan announced.

"Well then General, if it's a war you want then a war you will have! Vapor, Frostbite, prepare for battle!" The Aquarian queen said.

"Right away your highness." Vapor said unveiling his arm which had a metal device emmiting steam.

"Yes Queen Hydrea." Frostbite agreed with a sword of ice appearing in his hands.

Hydrea: the Aquarian queen. raised her angelic trident as Quake drew his Axes, the flame charrioteer stalked the two intruders as his sword ignited into flames while the silver wind charrioter drew a bow made of clouds. War was in its spring, buildings were then destroyed and the humans rushed through the streets; screaming for their lives.

'Honk! Honk!'

The Titans were interrupted by the sound a horn, Caleb and Dennis rushed forward stopping their bikes a distance away from the Titans vicious battle. On Caleb's and Dennis's wrist were watch like devices with speedometer on the top and a handle bar which resembled a motorcycle handle.

"Look, some humans have a death wish." Quake said.

"Stand aside, I'll take care of them." Hydrea said.

"No, allow me." The flame charrioteer said.

"Oh brother." Dennis rolled his eyes.

"You look stupid." Caleb clapped to the beat of his tune. The joke wasn't humorous to the sight of these two humans who wished to interrupt their battle.

"Relax, there's enough butt whoop to go around." Caleb smiled as he lifted his leg of his bike and so did Dennis," Good one."

"Who are you two stupid humans?" Questioned the wind Titan.

"Your about to find out, ready?" Caleb asked, raising his morpher

"You betcha." Dennis said.

"Endu-"

"WAIT!"

Dennis and Caleb frozen at their feet to a call from behind their back. It was Dylan running as fast as he could to the two. He was covered in sweat.

"Sorry I'm late guys, my bike's tire was out of air and I forgot my morpher." Dylan explained, fumling to put his morpher on.

"Are you ready now?" Dennis smacked his lips.

"One sec..." Dylan then clasp the strap to his wrist,"okay ready."

"Okay, Enduro R-"

Xochitl then rides onto the scene with Aladia behind her.

"Hold it right-" Xochitl stops to see her team still standing and waiting,"Bruh, you guys haven't morphed yet?" she asked.

"We were waiting for you..." Caleb said sarcastically

"You're too kind." Alaida said lining up with her friends.

"You guys ready?" Xochtil asked, taking command.

Each of the rangers nodded, pulling out a key of their own in their chosen colors from their pocket. The key had the design of a skull as they stuck it into their morpher.

"Enduro!" Each of the teens turned the key to their morpher as the morpher gave out a engine sound which instantly the handle bar swung out from the morpher. They thruster their right hand forward and then said, "Rev up!" They pulled their hand back as they twisted the handle bar twice and slammed it back into place activating the morph.

(Hope you enjoyed this short chapter. More will be explained in the next chapter! Thanks)


	3. Let The Race Begin

"Who the heck are you guys?" General Quake strongly requested.

"Ahem..." The green enduro ranger cleared his throat but was cut off by the red ranger with a wave of her arm.

"Don't Caleb, we're just here to send a message."

"Message?" Said Hydrea.

"Get off our planet!" The pink enduro ranger demanded.

"Very flashy, " The sea queen; Hydrea laughed.

"Frostbite, Vapor entertain these fools!"

"Yes mistress." Said Vapor; a green armored alligator as he charged into battle.

"As you command my queen." Frostbite engage right behind Vapor.

"Hey!" General Quake stomped his foot, he didn't know who these chromatic humans were but he wasn't going to let a rival like Hydrea take the world for her own. "Rockmites destroy them before they do!" General quake said as his clay brittle warriors emerge form the stone ground. Two alligators followed by ten diamond foot soldiers came running in as an avalanche.

The enduro rangers stood tall then bent their bodies down to one knee as they waited for orders from their leader.

"Go!" Xochitl shouts, kicking her team into action.

The battle began with a sound of an engine as the Rangers clashed with the titans; expect for the wind and fire titans that watched from a far. Hydrea and General Quake had no idea who these mortal were but they did and they immediately retreated without any words.

Caleb and Dennis didn't hesitate as they pulled their automatic guns with an conception of an engine which roared the sound of an engine at each blast. 'Get ready!"

"Motor Blaster!" They both shouted as they hauled a gun with a wheel siting just underneath the trigger. Frostbite was hit with the pain of a glass shatter effect but he wasn't out. Dylan and Alaida placed their morpher keys in the clove of a long descussate handsaw. The motor engaged its turbine and spins, 'Get Ready!

Hydrea and General Quake kept their eyes on the battlefield within their chariots, commanding orders to their army. They swayed their eyes to the corner as the gave each other death stares. Until they turned their attention back to the battlefield where the red enduro ranger had her hands full with Frostbite and Vapor. General Quake laughed at the sight of their failure to take on one ranger.

"Lets speed this up." Xochitl says as she interest her key into her morpher, pushing the rev button. The handle bar swung out as she pressed the rev button once more. The sound cheetah roared from the morpher.

"Accelerate; Red cheetah drive!" Xochitl turned the handle as it released another cheetah sound. She slammed the hand back into its places when time suddenly slow down.

Frostbite and Vapor felt like gravity had taken a toll on their feet as it took him 30 seconds to move a limb. Xochitl sped pass the cold titan at the speed of a bullet and delivers frenzy quick slashes and attacks. The cheetah growled once more as the time caught up to Frostbite and Vapor as they flew backward.

"You didn't see that coming. " Xochitl says as she landed on her feet. However, the amusement General Quake enjoyed as he watched the two servants of Hydea had taken a turn to his for falling one by one.

General Quake's foot soldiers' were falling apart has the gravel slipped from their skin. Dennis and Caleb's collaborated together with their handsaw swords as they too put their keys into its motor.

'Get Ready!'

"Care to finish?" Caleb asked in a sassy tone.

Dennis replies with a nodded as the handsaw spun aggressively.

"Go!" The handsaw spoke with a male voice of a retro beat.

"No!" General Quake yelled as his servants became dust. The handsaws had sliced them into two like a tree which ripped in half.

"You will all bow down to me!" The spikes above Hydrea's golden trident generated a vestige of water as it split into three and surged for her enemies.

The fiery charioteer had avoid the trident power but is caught in the crevice that has opened up at his feet. The silver armored wind charioteer then pushed off his feet as he jumped over the water pressure but as he landed he was struck with rumbled beneath his toes; almost falling into the gap General Quake had created.

"Submit!" Hydrea demanded, pointing her trident to the rangers and then to quake.

"NEVER!" The stubborn general replies as he responds with another swing of his axes. The atmosphere then alternated to a fumble of dark clouds as the two powerful beings engage in combat. It was a all out war, a war for the domion; the stones on General Quakes frame had rattle to the clash of Hydrea's trident to his chest. He took the advantage with his arms now wrapped around her waist as he squeezed her tight.

"Hey Titans!"

General Quake turned his head to his left as he held onto Hydrea, the Rangers brushed their feet on the concrete floor as their hoof gave off a sound of revving engine.

"You forgot us?" Said Dylan as they turned the handle to their morphers as it said "Excursion Finish!"

The Rangers whirred in a single line with Dennis and Caleb hitting General Quake with a fury knee as they zipped pass him. The Yellow and Pink Ranger intersected with blast from their motor blaster as they raced behind Dennis and Caleb and right behind them was the Red Ranger; she came from above as her suit drove of the ramp. She then came down with her handsaw sword as she drove it throw Hydrea and General quake as he released her.

Their bodies sparked and flare but they were still in one piece, combo wasn't effected enough to eliminate them but it sure weakened them. The silver charioteer finally rose to his feet as he dusted off his shoulders, "They're much too powerful for me, I must Alert the empress!" The soldier said as his chariot poked through the clouds and scurried to him as he was picked up. The fiery charioteer also scampered to his as he summoned his charioteer with a snap of his fingers as his chariot came to his rescue.

"The King will be furious, when he learns of this..." He says as he flies off in his chariot. The explosion had the general and Hydrea forcing their arms to give them enough strength to stand; instead Hydrea had crawled to her two loyal subjects as they pulled her into the chariot.

"This is not the end, we will meet again!" She says as she washes over her two generals and vanishes. All that was left was Generl Quake, his face showed pain but now all he wanted was revenge but now the Rangers had took all he had for today as he too crawled into his chariot.

"I don't have time for you know this, get in my way of my conquest of earth and I assure you, you will wake up buried in a sink hole!"

"So is that a win?" Caleb sighed as his suit materialize off his body with a speedometer gage going back to 0 miles.

"Anyone Hungry?" Dylan asks as he demorped.

"You took the words out my mouth." Caleb cheered as he placed his elbow on Dylan's shoudlers, looking up to the sky. "Dumbest titans I ever seen."

"You're really going to under estimate them that easily. The vague had said they are more than just a couple of greedy titans." Said Dylan.

"Vague. Which reminds me, I have to go I'll meet you all back at the stadium." Xochitl hustle to her bike as it remained park during the battle.

"Where are you going?" Dennis walked over to her.

"I have a race to win."

Dennis sighed, "again..."

"What?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing." He shook his head.

Xochitl then turned the key to her bike as she placed her helmet above her head and pulls it down over her face. Dennis watch with his hands placed in his pockets as Xochitl drove away.

"What's wrong Dennis? You scared Xochitl is going to find someone else to race with?" Caleb teased as Dylan chuckled.

"You know what, screw you." Dennis smiled, with his hand stuffed into his pant pockets.

Aliada then stepped forwards as her pink shirt rose up above her belly button "You know she's going to be okay."

"I know."

"But if anything does happened make sure to stay clear from the bathroom." She then whispered, "I don't think it will be romantic in there."

"Ew Aliada." Dennis shook his head," you're not helping."

Venus was the the heart blazing planet of the fiery charioteer, returning to the heart of a blazing volcano. The reptile-dragon kneels before a stone structure as a firey image ignites.

"King Apollon, this planet is right for the picking."

The charioteer said.

"Excellent work Nova, because of this I am propmoting you to captain, I will dispatch a fleet of Pyroknights to assist you in the conquest of earth." Said the voice of the flames.

"Thank you my lord, but there is one more thing I must inform you of." Captain Nova said.

"What is it?" Apollon asked.

"There are other adversaries that desire to usurp your position as future ruler of this planet, I will need assistance in defeating them My Lord." Nova said.

"Very well, I will also send General Scarlet to assist you, the two of you together should be enough to reduce the planet to ashes just like the rest."

"Yes my lord." Nova said as the call was ended.

"That broad didn't stand a chance." The blue Mohawk man was in the lead with only 2 miles to go, at a rate of speed that could harm someone if he wasn't careful; 160 miles per hour.

"Hi." Xochitl had caught to him as her bike picked up speed. "All that speed and you just killed your engine."

His bike wasn't able to go further as the engine sparked and rattled, bringing the man to a stop. Xochitl had passed him up and was inches to the finish line and he was stuck in the streets with a bike steaming like a volcano.

The small crowd near the finish line dropped their jaws as Xochitl came in first, and the Mo hawk man coming in last as other bikers passed him up.

She was paid in full 5,000 dollars as she stuffed it into her leather jacket.

"You're not as bad as I thought." The announcer shook her hand. The Mohawk man's 20,000 bike had seen worst but not like today; he wasn't sure how a women could tell if an engine was failing but he was sure impress and felt foolish in how he treated her.

"What's your name?" The Mohawk man asked.

"Why should I tell you?"

"I'm Paul, I'll be the better man to congratulate you and to thank you for telling me about my bike."

"It's Xochitl, yeah I know it's a little weird. You can blame my father for that."

"So-chi." He pronounced, "I'll remember that name."

The silver charrioteer steered his stormy steeds toward a large ship that was anchored on a cloud.

In the lower levels of the ship was a dinning hall where hundreds of warriors were gathered around eating heaping plates of food and drinking out of large mugs filled with a foaming liquid.

"Oh look who returned!" Cried one beast.

"How is it down there Tempest, will the empress be happy with your report?" A second creature asked.

"Quiet you two, or I'll see to it that your souls are lost in the ginungagap!" The wind Archer; Tempest said as he stormed toward the main table.

The table was stuffed high with edible material, various meats and vegetable platters stacked on top one another.

"Venti, another drink please!" A voice shouts from behind the mountain of food.

A pitcher of liquid flies through the air as a mug is filled to the brim with the drink. Tempest takes a seat at the table next to a girl in silver armor, jet black hair, a silver circlet on her head, and a long sword resting next to her chair.

"Tempest...you've...returned." The girl said in between huge bites of chicken wings.

"Yes my queen, and I bring you information regarding this planet."

"Well what is it?" The girl asked as she grabbed more chicken from the table and on to her plate.

"Well, it appears that we aren't the only ones interested in ruling this world." Tempest said.

The girl then stopped the chicken from reaching her teeth as she placed it on her plate."What do you mean, we're not the only ones." The girl said standing up and grabbing her sword.

"Well empress, I ran into a little trouble while I was out, there seems to be other competitors fighting for control of this world, and not only that but, there was also these warriors whom have swore to protect it." Tempest fell to his knees as he begged for mercy.

The little girl looked to be about 12. But she was respected by the forces of her land and when things didn't go her own way she will take you to the end of your cycle.

The force of her power sent the dinner table soaring into the air and out of the quarters by the fingers of her hands.

"You mean to tell me that you haven't destroyed them?" The girl asked with her hand on the hilt of her blade.

"No my queen, they were far out of my league and had I tried they would of surely destroyed me." Tempest said.

"So like a coward you chose to flee, rather than perish like a good warrior should, at least then you might of made it to the honored halls of Valhalla, now I have half a mind to send you to hell." The girl said with her blade pointing at the tips Tempest's throat. The dining hall became nothing more than a silent army as they watched the scene go on.

"Forgive me empress, I'll be sure not to repeat my mistakes."

"Very well I'll show you mercy, but as punishment you will no longer be considered a superior amongst all these fine warriors, instead you will be the underling to a my new general."

"New General? Who my empress." Tempest asked.

The doors to the dining hall blew open as another female warrior stepped in. She had silver boots that clicked as she walked across the floor, a silver battle skirt that moved as she made her way to the head of the table, in her hands were two fans that were razor sharp and appeared to be freshly used.

She took a seat in the third chair in the space where the head table once was.

"Sorry I'm late empress, I was having so much fun destroying the Amazons of another world, that I lost track of time." the female general said.

"Not a problem!" The little empress clapped twice in a childish manner.

"Venti, bring General Vortexa some food and make it snappy!" She commanded. Soon the table was back in place by 3 mystical fairy that flew down with it and food was once again being served. They want a war, they have a war.


End file.
